


Office Hours Are Over

by theydonotmove



Series: Family Matters [3]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Het, Married Sex, Multi, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teacher/Student Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 09:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5703199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theydonotmove/pseuds/theydonotmove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles has had a long day, and it's nowhere near over yet, but his wife has a proposal that just may cheer him up.</p><p>*Part of a series but can easily be read on its own*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Hours Are Over

It had been a long day of classes and once Charles finished grading, he planned to spend time in the lab. Hank, as of late, had taken over a good chunk of the business side of X-Med as Charles‘ work load at the University increased. This was indescribably helpful, but they were days away from a break though in their newest medication and were both needed in the lab pretty well around the clock. This left little time to be with his family and the separation was starting to wear on him. He had managed to be in the kitchen this morning while the children scarfed down some cereal and dashed out the door, but that wasn’t exactly quality time. Magda was out of town at a conference and although he had slept in the same bed as Erik and hurriedly jacked him off in the shower this morning, Charles felt he had barely seen him either. Luckily, Charles’ office hours (filled with endless questions from clueless undergrads) had just ended and he had a free hour to eat, get ahead on his grading, and prepare next week’s lesson plans. If he got done soon enough, he could spend the car ride to X-Med on the phone checking on his children instead of checking on his and Hank’s chemical baby.

Just as he was about to bite into his two day old sandwich, pen in the other hand, there was a knock at the door. Charles resisted the urge to slam his head into the desk in imitation of the noise. “Come in,” he said instead.

The door swung open and a voice said, “Professor Xavier?”

Charles‘ eyes snapped to the door. There, with attitude in her hips and a twinkle in her eye, was his beautiful Magda. 

“Am I too late for office hours?”

“Yes, but come in.” He hesitated, hoping he was reading her right. “... Ms. Eisenhardt.”

Magda smiled and Charles‘ heart skipped a beat. She would have said ‘Dr. Xavier’ if she was teasing. She would have wanted ‘Dr. Eisenhart‘ in return. But Professor Xavier ...

Magda closed the door behind her and took a seat in one of the chairs in front of his desk, placing her bag by her feet. She crossed one long, bare, brown leg over the other.

“What can I do for you, Ms. Eisenhardt?”

“Please, call me Magda.”

“I’m afraid that wouldn’t be appropriate, Ms. Eisenhardt.”

Magda leaned forward, her voice becoming breathier. “You said yourself, Professor: office hours are over. I thought we could get to know each other as more than teacher and student.” 

“I think I know what you’re implying, but I’m a married man. I’ll have to ask you to leave.”

“Alright, but Professor, I did want to talk to you about a school matter.”

“That’s fine then.”

Magda smiled and stood from her chair. She slipped her coat off, hair falling around her shoulders, and slowly rounded the desk.

“You see, Professor, it’s about that last paper. My grade was just a few points off of an A.”

“There’s nothing I can do, I’m afraid. Grades are final.”

Magda leaned against the desk beside him and widened her legs. She took his hand and placed it high on her inner thigh. “Nothing? Not even if I deserved it?”

“Well,” he said, “I suppose, if you really, really, worked for it...” He slid his hand higher until he could feel her wet warmth through her panties. He started to rub. “I could see what I could do.”

“Just tell me what you want.”

“Show me your tits.”

Magda groaned. She hated when men talked like that. Except like this. It took Erik weeks at the beginning of their marriage to find her a nickname. Charles could recycle darling, but if Erik tried baby, Magda would have chopped his balls off. It was only after he had settled on sweet nothings in German did they discover the flip side of the coin. In the right circumstances, their fiercely poised wife got off on being told she was whore.

Magda hurriedly unbuttoned her shirt and tugged it off with her suit jacket and bra. Just as suddenly, Charles was surging upward, pulling a breast into his mouth. She gasped as he grazed her nipple with his teeth and flicked at her clit in the same moment. 

“That’s it, gorgeous. So good for me. Take this off,” he added, tugging at her skirt. 

She unzipped it and let it fall to the floor. He took hold of her wide hips and swung his chair toward her. She took the hint and climbed into his lap. He tugged her down and kissed her for the first time since she arrived. God, he had missed her. They both moaned as he pressed his clothed dick up into her. Fingers moving quickly, she undid his shirt and tie, pushing them aside. Just as quickly, his belt and fly were undone and without much warning he tore her panties to the side and pushed up into her.

“You think you deserve a higher grade?”

“Y--yes, Professor,” Magda panted, trying to adjust to the size of him. She soon couldn’t help riding his cock, deciding her body would catch up. 

He grabbed her hips again. “Hmm,” he said. “Not yet, you don’t.”

Magda took the cue and started bouncing up and down, his hips slamming back up into her. Her breasts bounced temptingly in front of his face. He licked at one of them before saying, “Play with them for me.”

She took a breast in each hand and fondled them for him. “Yes,” she breathed.

“Yes, what?” he managed, his composure slipping a bit.

“Yes, Professor!”

He tucked a hand between them as a reward and soon she was coming. Her cries of “Professor, Professor!” dimming to “Charles, Charles” as she came down. 

“Not yet,” he said. He helped her off his lap and as soon as she had her balance, turned her around so she faced the desk. He bent her over and pulled her thong down her thighs. “Tell me what you want,” he said, tongue teasing at her pussy. He ate her out as she replied.

“An A.” He smacked her ass. “Oh. I want ... I want you to fuck me. Use me. - Oh God - Fuck me until I can’t stand, Professor. Fuck me.”

Charles stood and, gentler than last time, eased his dick into her. Magda choked on a breath. He slowly rocked in and out of her, his composure only belied by his tight grip on her wrists. He let go of her right hand, keeping the left pinned to her lower back. “Touch yourself.”

She shoved her freehand beneath herself started rubbing at her clit. Her tits pulled roughly across the desk and she let herself enjoy the sensation of being pinned down and fucked. As soon as Charles felt her getting close he slammed into her fast and hard, delaying her orgasm just long enough that he could catch up. They both called out and collapsed - Magda further onto the desk and Charles back into his chair. 

“Do I get an A?” Magda asked eventually, still supine on the desk.

Charles reached out and spread her inner labia with his thumb. A dribble of his come slipped down to his wrist. “I suppose so,” he said. “But you know, if I can change it once, I can change it again. You’ll have to come see me next week, as well.”

“Same time, okay?”

“Just fine.”

“Dirty old man.” Magda laughed and began to push her self up off the desk.

“No, stay there, darling,” Charles said, his tone much more soft and real than a moment before. “Let me clean you up.”

It was another ten minutes before Charles decided he had licked her clean of his come. She got off the desk and sat primly in his lap. 

“What are you doing here?” he asked her, pulling her into a kiss. He tasted of salt.

“Conference ended earlier than expected. Turns out, the pharmaceutical company that was hosting us, had to pull funds as their stock took a sudden drop.”

“Why is that?”

“Because they only make one very over-priced medication, and you, my love, just made it obsolete.”

“What?”

“It worked Charles. Hank’s been trying to call you all day.”

Elated, he kissed her. “I can’t believe ... We worked so ... Should I be worried I’m more excited that this means I get the weekend off than the ramifications of the drug?”

“No,” Magda decided. She stood out of the chair and pulled him up with her. “Now come home. You need to help me fuck our husband. He’s been neglected.”

“He has,” Charles agreed. “By ‘help’ do you mean you need me to take his dick because you’ve just been fucked sideways?”

“Mm Hm,” Magda said, limping slightly as she collected her clothes. “Oh. I almost forgot.” She crossed around the desk to her bag and pulled out a container. She handed it to him with a fork. “Eat. You don’t take care of yourself.” 

“I do too.” 

She poked at the elderly sandwich that was still balanced on the edge of the desk. 

“Fine.”

As he took a bite of the Thai noodle salad, Charles decided he needed to find a way to let Magda know she was the best wife in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love if you'd comment :D


End file.
